TRAVEL
by ahza77
Summary: Takao te presento a tu nuevo hermano-, el moreno se sorprende que su nuevo hermano sea un ruso, pero le alegra conocerlo- me alegra conocerte Kai- los dos chicos se miran encamelados,(yaoi)- besos a todas-
1. Default Chapter

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

**¡¡¡TRAVEL!!!!**

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Primer capitulo: hermanos

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"_mira que un viaje es corto, si estas a mi lado"_

_-Ahza777-_

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

otro historia mas, esta se me ocurrió de repente, perdón por no poder actualizar rápido, pero como he estado muy ocupada, pues no e podido, pero les prometo que cuando menos los esperen les regalare una semana, algo así como un maratón de historias, por lo menos actualizare dos cada día, así que muy pronto verán este espectacular, ocasión, mil besos y saludos a todos, como se que se mueren por leer el capi, los dejo y mando saludos a todas las lindas chicas que me escriben, y las cuales me exigen capis, nos vemos.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Los días en el orfanato fueron una tortura para el, desde que tuvo uso de razón solo había distinguido las enormes paredes de aquel horrible lugar, los chicos le había criado sin querer como un chico frió y rudo, le habían dado una valiosa arma para los enemigos y le habían hecho mas alejado de todos, los años pasaron cuando entro tenia apenas tres años y cuando por fin una familia se había decidido por el, tenia ya 13 años, la familia que se lo había llevado pensó que seria un gran chico si simpatizaba con su único hijo; Takao, cuando llegaron ese día con el pequeño, la familia se lo presentía su hijo el cual momentos antes se encontraba jugando con su video consola, la dejo aun lado para acercarse y mirarlo, el nuevo niño tenia una mirada fría que sacaba escalofríos a todo aquel que no fuera...

es muy agradable-...Takao, el cual se encariño mucho con su nuevo hermano

hola me llamo Takao y ¿ tu?- le miro largamente

me llamo Kai- no dijo nada mas, solo lo sumamente necesario, por su parte Takao le miraba encarame lado

mi amor muéstrale su habitación a Kai- el moreno tomo la mano de Kai y le arrastro por la habitación asta llegar al tercer piso, donde abrió una puerta y taran....

Te gusta, vamos a dormir juntos, mis padres, digo nuestros padres creen que es bueno que compartamos la habitación, creen que así nos llevaremos mejor, pero claro que yo les digo...

Quieres callarte, quiero bañarme- el moreno le miro enojado

No me interrumpas cuando hablo- le dijo retadoramente Takao Kai

Tu no me vengas con tus estupideces- el moreno se molesto mas ante el comentario

A mi no me vas a dominar con tu mirada, yo soy mas fuerte si quiero y nunca me vas a asustar- Kai y Takao se miraron enojados y paresia que se iban a golpear en aquel momento , pero no Kai hizo algo que nunca había hecho en su vida

Jajajajajajaja- Takao le miro con interés

¿Por qué te ríes?- pregunto ensimismado

por que nunca me había encontrado a una persona que me retara, me agradas moreno- Kai abrazo a Takao en señal de que era cierto lo que decía

y a mi nadie me había callado, así que estamos a mano- Takao beso la mejilla de Kai y se separo de el para salir de la habitación, sin antes no decirle algo mas- cuando acabes, bajas vamos a cenar juntos- el moreno salio y dejo a Kai ruborizado por el beso que segundo antes le había dado, pero por que penaba eso, el no debía de pensar tal cosa, el ahora era su hermano, su único amigo...se sacudió febril la cabeza, se metió a la habitación que estaba a un costado de su cama, entro rápido, a los pocos minutos Takao volvió a entrar en la alcoba y Kai lo supo por que escucho la puerta cerrarse, se dio prisa, se coloco una toalla alrededor de la cintura y salio, lo primero que encontró fue a Takao que le estaba colocando ropa sobre la cama

este...te traje tu ropa- el moreno se sonrojo al ver a Kai casi desnudo

gracias...moreno- Takao se enojo al escuchar como le llamaba

NO ME DIGAS ASI- le grito Takao

Entonces como te digo, por que a mi no me gustaría llamarte como los demás- el moreno se sonrojo y pensó largo rato

Todo menos moreno- Kai se le acerco, y le acaricio el rostro

OK te diré Takaito- el moreno se sonrojo, pero se soltó y sonrió

Esta bien perrito-

Así que yo soy perro, entonces tu eres gato- los dos chicos se rieron animadamente mientras los dos comenzaban a interpretar sus papeles de animales

Jajajajaja...esta bien me rindo, deja, mejor bajemos- ya que después de jugar a lo gato y el perro, Kai se había cambiado y cuando termino comenzaron a jugar hacer cosquillas, bajaron los dos muy campantes aunque Kai se sentía raro con su nueva familia, al entrar al comedor se engalanaron al ver la encantadora mesa y exquisita comida, en su vida Kai había visto algo mas suculento

Hola mis amores tomen asiento- Kai tomo una posición mas fría ante los desconocidos

Siéntate junto a mi Kai- el moreno hizo sonreír al bicolor

Al parecer se están llevando bien, eso me alegra, te gusta tu nueva casa Kai-

Si...pero...- dudo un momento si debía hablar

Dime que quieres saber- le dijo animoso su padre

¿Por qué... me eligieron a mi- el padre le miro comprendido

pues por que queríamos un hijo mas, y Takao necesita un hermano mayor, verdad mi vida- el moreno asintió sonrojado- además cuando te vimos en el orfanato, hubo algo en ti que nos llamo la atención, eres especial, aunque dabas a entender con tu apariencia que eras muy rudo, pero al parecer no tanto, espero que te guste vivir con nosotros, confía en tu nueva madre y e mi-

si no te sientes capaz aun de decirme mama, llámame Auki- Kai la miro a los ojos

y yo soy Takuma- le miro después a el, pero no sabia que decir

yo debo relajarme-

así perdón te estamos forzando a acoplarte demasiado rápido, lo sentimos- los dos padres comenzaron a comer mientras platicaban sobre su trabajo

pues dice el jefe que tendremos que ir a viajar, pero aun no sabemos, quizás tengamos que empezar en seis meses y al parecer será a largo plazo, le suplique que mejor aquí, pero ya vez como es- los dos chicos se miraron preocupados, pero no comentaron nada, al terminar los dos dieron las buenas noches y subieron a su alcoba, cuando entraron serraron la puerta

A que se referían con el viaje a largo plazo- Takao no dijo nada solo se aventó en su cama y cerro lo ojos

Es horrible cuando dicen eso-

¿Por qué?-

por que nunca estamos en un lugar fijo, al principio cuando empezamos a viajar, tenia 5 años y nunca tuve amigos, mis padres pensaron que tener un hermano seria bueno para mi, además de que ya no pueden tener hijos, yo tuve la culpa- Kai se le acerco y se sentó a un lado de el

¿Por qué dices que tienes la culpa? Takao le miro con ojos llorosos

por que cuando nací, lastime su interior y tuvieron que operarla para que ya no tuviera bebes, me siento mal por eso- Kai le miro conmovido, le acaricio los cabellos y sin previo aviso Takao le abrazo comenzando a llorar

no llores, tu no hiciste nada, eso tenia que pasar, tu solo hiciste algo maravilloso- Takao se le quedo viendo sorprendido

¿Qué hice?- Kai le beso la frente

naciste- Takao se abrazo mas de Kai se sentía feliz de saber que podía hablar con alguien que nunca lo dejaría, su único amigo, su hermano mayor,- si deciden viajar, esta bien, mientras me tienes a mi, nunca te dejare- Takao se sentía feliz y sabia que podía afrontar el viaje, mientras Kai estuviera con el.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Asta aquí, no se pierdan el siguiente capi, por que ya habrán pasado cuatro años después de que se conocieron, les va a encanta. Nos vemos bye.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


	2. AMANTES

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

**¡¡¡TRAVEL!!!!**

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Segundo capitulo: amantes

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"_la cercanía de tu cuerpo, es la mejor tentación"_

_-Ahza777-_

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Espero que les guste, ya que me la pidieron mucho y yo no estaría a gusto asta que les actualizara esta historia, ya que quiero que ninguna de mis historias tenga un capi, un beso y espero verlos pronto y que mis muertes en la noche, pero bueno insisto en que visiten mi pagina y entren a los concursos que tengo un beso y mas datos en mi pagina, nos leeremos pronto.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

los días pasaban sin novedad, lo único que en aquel lugar se podía sentir y dos chicos en especial sentían era un amor único, pero que en sus mentes paresia ser tan imposible y lejano, una tarde mientras platicaban los dos chicos se quedaron dormidos juntos frente al televisor, sus padres los vieron enternecidos, simplemente se veían encantadores, y en sus mentes circulaban la posibilidad de que sus hijos se querían de otra manera, esa noche los dos platicaron por corto tiempo tan solo para decirse pequeñas cositas

Kai, ¿te gusta vivir aquí?- el ruso le miro enternecido

Claro que si- el moreno el miro sonrojado

¿me quieres Kai?- el ruso se sorprendió ante la pregunta

claro que te quiero- el moreno le sonrió antes de ponerse las cobijas sobre la cabeza y taparse, el ruso también se recostó mejor y se durmió al poco rato

A la mañana siguiente el moreno sintió unos tibios rayitos de sol filtrarse por la ventana chocar costra sus morenas mejillas, bostezo ante la nueva mañana

Uahhhmmmm...- se levanto lentamente, bajo de su cama y se acerco a la de Kai y se metió entre las sabanas, el ruso sintió otro cuerpo acercarse, abrió lentamente los ojos y vio que era el moreno, abrió sus brazos y el moreno se abrazo a su cuerpo y el ruso cerro sus brazos con Takao entre ellos, Kai miraba aquel lindo moreno que estaba con el, era tan tentador

Buenos días Takao- el moreno se acurruco mas en su cuerpo

Buenos días Kai, uaahmmmmm...deja dormirme un ratito mas- el ruso soneto una pequeña risilla

Jajaja...dormilón levántate-

Déjame, estoy muy a gusto...- el ruso trato de levantarse, pero el moreno no se lo permitió- quédate, eres muy cómodo-

Así que soy solo una almohada- el moreno abrió los ojos, dejando ver sus encantadores ojos, se acerco a Kai y le beso la mejilla

Eres mas cómodo que una almohada, jiji- el moreno comenzó a saltar por la cama y Kai a perseguirlo, en eso se escucha que llaman a la puerta

Mis amores, tenemos que salir, no llamaron de la oficina, el desayuno esta listo, si no llegamos para la comida les llamamos bye amores- el moreno se levanto rápido y abrió la puerta, su madre estaba aun afuera

Esta bien mama- le beso la mejilla, el ruso se levanto con cuidado y miro a la mujer, ella se le acerco y beso también su mejilla, asiéndolo sonrojarse

Nos veremos mas tarde- los dos asintieron y vieron que salían sus padres, el moreno se aventó contra la cama y el ruso se le acerco

Vamos, me meteré primero a bañar y después tu, va- el moreno se sentó sobre sus piernas y le miro lindamente

Mejor los dos- el ruso se sorprendió al escuchar al moreno hablar de eso

Pero si yo...tu...- el moreno le jalo de la mano y le metió al baño

Anda le que acaso te da pena bañarte con tu hermanito- el ruso negó nervioso y comenzó a desvestirse, en eso giro un poco tan solo para ver al moreno sin bóxer, estaba completamente desnudo frente al el, pero se volteo rápidamente, sonrojado a mas no poder, el moreno se giro lentamente y se encamino asta el ruso, le abrazo desde la espalda y el ruso se puso pero que un tomate al sentir el miembro del moreno corazón contra sus nalgas- Kai yo quería decirte algo- Kai se giro sorprendido y enfrento a los ojos- me gustas Kai- el ruso se sonrojo a sobre manera y se alejo del moreno, Takao se le acerco mas buscando su mirada, y al encontrarla se entristeció- no me amas...Kai no me amas- el moreno comenzó a llorar igual que el ruso, pero no se espero que este le abrazara y le besara lindamente

Te amo, te amo- el moreno le correspondió el dulce beso, acercándose mas y mas al tibio suelo del baño, pero el ruso se detuvo por un momento- pero no podemos- el ruso se levanto y se separo del moreno que lo miraba con tristeza, Takao se levanto y siguió a Kai,

Por favor, si se puede Kai, si podemos- el ruso se giro y con lagrimas en los ojos le enfrento

¡¡¡NO PODER ENTIENDE LO, SOMOS HERMANOS...sniif...- el moreno se abrazo desesperado de Kai

intentémoslo...- el moreno se apodero rápido de los labios de Kai, el ruso se dejo llevar sin pensar en nada mas sintiendo como el moreno le rodeaba con los brazos sobre los hombros, Takao levanto una de sus piernas y con ella envolvió al ruso acercándolo mas, para que sintieron mas su excitación, pero el ruso se separo nuevamente

no debemos ir tan rápido...- con mirada triste Takao le miro- debemos ir mas lento lo entiendes Takaito...- al escuchar eso el moreno se puso feliz, se lanzo a los brazos de Kai y le lleno de besos- bueno ya mi gatito vamos bañarnos- el moreno asintió y llevo a Kai asta la regadera, y Takao le tallo los cabellos con una dulce esponja mientras recorría su cuerpo y lo miraba con interés, y viceversa, al poco rato los chicos terminado y salieron para vestirse, el moreno tomo algo mas cómodo y Kai algo parecido pero casual, bajaron rápido a desayunar y comieron mientras platicaban como si lo que acabara de pasar nunca existió, pero sabían que tenia que estar así por mas tiempo y que la relación incrementara lentamente o serian demasiado obvio ante los demás y eso no lo querían que pasara

que te parece si vamos a jugar al parque que este por aquí cerca, en el orfanato me gustaba jugar al fútbol, pero con lo de los tramites de la adopción y lo arreglos de mudanza no he podido Salía - el moreno asintió y se acerco asta el ruso y le abrazo, he hizo que le mirara

conozco uno, pero vamos si me das un beso- el ruso dejo escapar una leve sonrisa se acerco al moreno y le beso dulcemente, se separo de Takao y le miro divertido

ahora vamos- el moreno asintió, se separo del ruso para levantar rápidamente los platos sucios y meterlos en el fregadero, después de lavarlos y el ruso limpiar la mesa, se dirigieron a la salida, pero el moreno recordó que tenia que dejar una nota por si sus padres llegaban y también tomar su celular, después del ajetreo salieron y el ruso por fin pudo ver nuevamente el lugar en donde Vivian, por lo general los chicos no salían mucho, mas bien se la pasaban juntos en casa, entonces el ruso vio no muy lejos el parque del que le había hablado Takao, se emociono tanto que tomo de la mano a Takao y le llevo corriendo a este, al llegar vieron que había unos chicos jugando fútbol, los chicos de acercaron para ver mas de cerca, unos de los que jugaba al ver que era Takao y un extraño se acerco corriendo hacia ellos

hola Takao...ahhh...¿quieren jugar?- el moreno asintió contento- ¿y el quien es?- el moreno sonrió

es mi hermano- el chico frente a ellos se sorprendió

bueno vamos- los chicos asintieron y entraran al juego, pero lo que pudo notar mientras jugaban era que el chico que les había invitado a jugar, se mantenía muy cerca de Takao, demasiado cerca pensaba Kai, y cuando por fin terminaron vio que el chico abrazaba a Takao mientras este le contaba un chiste, pero a Kai no se le hizo un chiste verlos así, se acerco asta ellos y tomo al moreno de la mano

vamonos ya Takao- el moreno se sorprendió ante las palabras de koi y hermano

pero vamos, un ratito mas- pero el ruso le sujeto con mas fuerza

dije que ya nos vamos- entonces el moreno asintió tristemente, se giro y se despidió de su amigo, ya de camino a su casa el ruso no dijo nada estaba molesto con el moreno, pero mas con ese tipo que lo tocaba de aquella manera, entraron a su casa y vieron que aun no llegaban sus padres, el moreno se soltó del agarre de Kai y le miro molesto

¿Por qué hiciste eso?- el ruso le miro molesto

¿y tu por que te dejaste que ese tipo de abrazara de esa...de esa manera?- el moreno entonces entendió lo que sucedía

ya se, ya se, estas celoso- el ruso se sonrojo ante las palabras del moreno

no lo estoy, es que no me gusta que te tocara así- pero el moreno se reía si para- bueno ya ¿Quién era?- el moreno entre risas le respondió

es un compañero de la escuela es Brian, además lo conozco bien y así siempre nos llevamos

pero yo no quiero que te toque así-

¿Por qué?- el ruso lo pensó, le rodeo con los brazos besándolo rápidamente

por que eres mío, o que ya lo olvidaste- el moreno negó con la cabeza y se apodero de sus labios, pero se separo de ellos al escuchar que sus padres habían llegado, pero ahora sabían que su amor era mas que real, tenia celos, tenia confianza, tenia cariño, amistad y comunicación, aun que fuera un secreto por el momento pero pronto le dirían al mundo que lo que sentía era mas que un capricho.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Espero les aya gustado, espero pronto mandarles mas historias y por el momento disfruten las que ya tengo, un beso nos vemos chic, y recuerden de los concursos de mi pagina Web, les veré pronto.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


End file.
